Talk:M21
Weird Image Does anyone else notice that the M21 Image at the top of the page is NOT the image In Game? It has a Camo over it, while the In Game pic has the normal metal finish. I'm not saying to take it down, but I was curious if it was just my eyes. OmegaBlade ~Editing Virtuoso~ 22:46, 5 January 2009 (UTC) :Lol, yah you're right. Funny thing. I just tried the give all cheat and the m21 shows up in the bog and another level with that same camo. Its nowhere else in the game though. Its a normal grey upper receiver and a striped tan camo on the lower. kinda cool. M21 vs. Dragunov Debate I don't know about anyone else, but I can attest that, in the PC version at least, the M21 has horrible shot registration with the default scope, with most of the on-target shots missing inexplicably, even when said target is NOT MOVING. The Dragunov on the other hand is pin-point accurate. Damage vs. RoF vs. Recoil aside, I would personally prefer the Dragunov any day if I am actually using the default scope, regardless of whether or not the game mode is Hardcore. For the time being, I will not edit your assertion that the M21 is superior in Hardcore, but I strongly recommend you specify what scope is used and under what circumstances said configuration would be better. Incrognito 07:14, November 21, 2009 (UTC) The Dragunov is statistically one of the best sniper rifles, as stopping power makes no difference, and if the first shot doesn't kill (normally because it hit below the chest) another can be fired quickly. On the PC version, the M21 also has poor hit detection for me too, but the Dragunov and R700 are pin-point accurate. I would still use the normal scope on the M21 though, as it ensures a better view and besides, the M21 has almost no recoil so another shot can be fired very quickly. Also, the ACOG sways too much. 10:03, November 21, 2009 (UTC) All you have to do is fire the magazine within 2 seconds. That's how the pros do it! /sarcasm 07:52, December 25, 2009 (UTC) Same for me, my PC has poor hit detection too with the M21. Very annoying when you KNOW the shot should have impacted the target. Helix Armada 20:57, August 8, 2010 (UTC) M21 is better the m21 is also one of the best sniper in the world an it IS accurate. But the m21 is known for its high damage power and it`s accuraccy the people who made the game made the m-21 damage 80. I know for a fact that the m-21 dezerves much much better and its power level should be way higher. Not IN MY OPINION! 03:10, July 18, 2010 (UTC)Bearfoot01 03:10, July 18, 2010 (UTC) That is so opinionated and Biased.... -- Soldier 03:11, July 18, 2010 (UTC) It is mentioned that the M21 has lower damage multipliers than any other sniper. Does it benefit at all from stopping power? this page isn't very clear about it. 04:41, May 23, 2011 (UTC) Sprint Glitch on PC I did a not very scientific experiment on the sprint glitch on PC with this (M21) and P90 in call of duty 4: modern warfare. I came to the conclusion that: a) Normal sprint time is around 5 sec. b) Using the perk extreme condition effectively doubled that time (10 sec). c) the sprint time using either of the two weapons was around 7 seconds. d) Using either of the two weapons and extreme condition gave you around 14 seconds of sprint time. e) Using the perk overkill and both of the weapons changed nothing. I believe point d is worth to state in the article, as it gives the longest sprinting time in the game. 18:32, October 6, 2011 (UTC)Theis :Thanks for your effort, but since it's a glitch that's already covered on Extreme Conditioning, and that it's not M21 exclusive (affects P90), I wouldn't add it. I'm not sure if it's already on Glitches (probably is though), if not you can put it there. --MLGisNot4Me (talk) 18:38, October 6, 2011 (UTC)